


This Only Happens in Romance Novels Chpt. 1

by Garafraxa



Series: This Only Happens in Romance Novels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, bookshop au, bookworm!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garafraxa/pseuds/Garafraxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves books.<br/>He loves the texture, the smell and their beauty. Most of all, he loves losing himself in them. He loves going on impossible adventures with friends he doesn't have. He loves seeing and experiencing things he will never get the chance to. He loves falling in love with the characters. Forgetting the hardships of his life and feeling loved are what makes him feel alive. Angels, demons, hell and heaven, he's been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Only Happens in Romance Novels Chpt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting on here! :) I hope you like it.

 

Castiel loves books.

He loves the texture, the smell and their beauty. Most of all, he loves losing himself in them. He loves going on impossible adventures with friends he doesn't have. He loves seeing and experiencing things he will never get the chance to. He loves falling in love with the characters. Forgetting the hardships of his life and feeling loved are what makes him feel alive. Angels, demons, hell and heaven, he's been there.

There's a quote by George R.R Martin that says “ A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies, the man who never reads lives only one”. Castiel hopes this quote is true. His life has been completely devoid of anything that would be of interest to anyone. His older brother Gabriel was constantly telling him that he needed to get out of his bubble and actually live! Castiel would just look down and mumble, that he was in fact living, it just wasn't as crazy as Gabriel's life. Gabriel hosted parties almost every weekend and had a different girlfriend for each one. Nothing about being around that many people he didn’t know sounded appealing.

Sometimes he wondered if he actually was living though. He didn't have any friends, other than the books on his shelves, and often found himself feeling lonely in the small, cramped apartment above his book shop. Maybe he should get out more.

Castiel's shop was called “ Turn the Page”. It was warm and cozy, just how Castiel liked it. The walls were a pale brown and covered in paintings. Castiel's ex boyfriend, Balthazar, had painted them for him when he opened. Most of them were of famous landmarks. The Eiffel Tower was his favourite. Balthazar had said that one day they would go to Paris. They of course never did. Castiel missed him sometimes. Mainly in the long, sleepless nights where he realized how alone he was in the world. Balthazar had met someone else and was very happy now, Castiel reminded himself every time he thought about calling him.

There were eight shelves in the shop. Each one had a different genre and were organized by the last name of the author. Castiel was quite proud of his organization skills in the shop, seeing as his apartment was a mess.

In the very back corner there were two chairs. One a pale green and the other a dark brown. A small black end table sat between them with a reading lamp. Frankly, it was Castiel's favourite part of the shop. Often times he would find himself reading in this corner late at night, well after the shop had closed. That was often the best part of the day. He could see people walking past the window through the space between the shelves. They always looked so happy. Maybe Castiel could be happy like them one day.

Castiel sat at his desk in the front of his shop reading the new Alec Riboshi novel. It wasn't as good as his last one, he thought to himself. The characters were a little bland and the love interest for the main character was written as if he were a saint. Castiel hated perfect characters. Why write something if the characters weren't even a little realistic? Having a three headed purple alien is fine, but what are it's flaws and goals in life? Castiel sighed and continued reading.

It was a slow day in shop so Castiel was allowed to read. It was unlikely that someone was going to come in today, seeing as it was blizzarding outside. Hopefully someone would come in and rescue him from this terrible plot line. He felt bad for hating the book so much. It was just terrible. Alec Riboshi's newest book was his most popular but probably his worst. It was practically written just to get an award. Castiel could feel that the man had put no passion into it. His second book was easily the best. It was about a gay sailor who was in love with a man that lived back in London and wrote letters to him. It eventually ended with the main character killing himself. Castiel still cried at that part. It was one of his favourite books. Maybe he should just put this one down, and reread it.

As Castiel set the book down, the bell on the door rang.

The man that came in was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had short brown hair and green eyes that Castiel thought only existed in romance novels. His lips were pursed quizzically, as if he was confused about his whereabouts. White, fluffy snow covered his leather jacket. Castiel could feel his cheeks blush red. Hopefully the man wouldn't notice.

“ Uhh hey. Is this Turn the page? I can't see any of the signs thanks to the snow. I've been in at least seven stores today. If this isn't the shop then I'm going home.”

It took Castiel a moment to respond. The mans voice was deep and seemed to rumble in his chest. His voice had a Kansas accent. Odd, considering the shop was in Toronto.

“ Y-yes this is Turn the page. How may I help you?” Castiel choked out. Great. The guy was going to think that Castiel was awkward (which he was but didn't want this gorgeous man to know).

“Thanks dude. My brother is taking some weird ass class about mythology or some shit and needs some rare books for his paper. His professor told him that you might have them here or something.”

The man handed Castiel a sheet of wrinkled paper. Neat handwriting listed several books that Castiel had and four that he didn't. He'd be able to get order them.

“I'm Dean by the way.”

Castiel glanced up from the sheet of paper to look at Dean. He was giving possibly the most flirtatious smile Castiel had ever seen in his life.

Castiel quickly looked down at the list again. Now he /really/ hoped that Dean couldn't see his flushed face.

“I-i'm Castiel.” he mumbled.

“I know. You've got a name tag. Is that your real name or some fictional character's that you just really like? Dean isn't that common but it's a helluva lot more than yours.”

“My parent's were very religious. I share my name with the angel of thursday. My siblings were also named after angels.” It was a common question. It had plagued him his entire life. People usually asked him when they got to know him a bit better. Dean was direct and to the point. Castiel liked it.

“Interesting.”

An almost awkward silence set over them. Castiel wanted to talk to Dean. He wanted to learn everything about him. He wanted to know what his favourite book was, what his favourite band was, why he was in Canada and not the U.S, what his favourite cereal was and if he was grumpy in the mornings or would wake up early to make eggs and bacon. Castiel wanted to know who Dean was.

“I have all of the books excluding four. I can order them if your brother would like.” A guide to making friends by Malana Burklona had said that all relationships started with short and boring conversations. Castiel hoped she was right.

“Really! Awesome. Sammy will be amazed. He'd been looking for months before the professor suggested you.” Dean smiled this real smile. Not the one he had given Castiel a few moments before, that one was an attempt to look sexy, this one was toothy and the his eyes showed how excited he was

“I can show you where they are if you'd like that.”

“Awesome. I have no idea where any of this stuff goes.”

Castiel stood up from the chair he was sitting in and began walking towards the bookshelf closest to the back. Dean followed. His wet boots squeaked on the dark wood floors.

Castiel skimmed his fingers over the “Mythology” part of the History shelf until he found the book he was looking for. Pulling it out, he handed it to Dean. This process continued until Dean's arms were full of books. The thick, hardcovers almost covered Deans face. Only his eyes and hair could be seen. Those eyes of his. Castiel would never grow tired of that green. He smiled, for what felt like the first time in a long time.

When they got back to the till, (which was basically just an old desk with a computer and an old cash register) Dean payed for the books and Castiel bagged them. He knew that he would probably never see him again. He hated the thought, but it was true. Dean was the only person that had managed to interest Castiel in a long time. When this green eyed man walked out the door, that was it. The end. That's the way everything went didn't it.

“ Do you want me to give you my number for when the books come in?”

Castiel could hardly believe that he'd forgotten about that!

“Yes, that would be good. It usually takes about two weeks for orders to come in.”

“Awesome. Can I have something to write on?”

Castiel handed a neon pink post it note with OMG printed on the top. Why did Gabriel have to give him the most ridiculous office supplies? Dean thought it was funny and laughed as he wrote. Castiel went even more red.

Bag in hand, Dean walked towards the door. Before he opened it and went into the blizzard, he turned to Castiel and said “I'll see you 'round Cas.”. He gave that “I know I'm sexy” smile and walked into the storm.

Castiel had never had a nickname before. It was always Castiel. He liked it. Smiling, he looked down at the note

“Dean Winchester

232 3459 4321

I would really like to get a beer with you sometime. Text me.”

The writing was rushed and messy. Castiel felt himself blush more.

“Dean Winchester” he whispered to no one. The name rolled off of his tongue. It seemed to fit him perfectly.

Dean Winchester was going to be important.

 

“Don't screw this one up.”

 

 

 


End file.
